


White Woods

by SeriousMelAM



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crash Landing, Drowning, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMelAM/pseuds/SeriousMelAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being shot down by the Resistance on an uninhabited planet Hux and Kylo Ren must seek out an ancient artifact before Snoke will send a rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImperialRemnant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/gifts).



> For ImperialRemnant's suggested prompt of: 
> 
> Kylo/Hux, Not long after the destruction of Starkiller base they get stranded on a planet together.

Hux did not come to all at once after their shuttle crashed. Instead consciousness rolled over him in waves. He would open bleary eyes on the pulsing of red emergency lights. He would grasp the dimmest idea of his situation and then the pain would make itself known and he would slide back into oblivion for an unknowable amount of time.

This continued on and on as though he were laying on the shore of some immense, unimaginable sea that wished to drag him away into its icy black depths. On and on until in one of his waking passes Kylo Ren’s face appeared above him, more pallid than usual, and with blood pouring from a wound hidden above his hairline. He was touching Hux’s face with ungloved hands, and his lips were moving but Hux couldn’t make out the words. And then the pain surged back, prominent and all encompassing. Managing a scowl of consternation he blacked out again.

\---

Cursing, Kylo Ren got gracelessly back to his feet. Yes, Hux was still alive.  He was sure.  He would have felt it if Hux had died just then. Gesturing with one hand he willed the crumpled section of hull that was pinning the general to the deck into the air and, contrary to his typical nature, set it gently aside. 

With the area clear he pulled a medkit to him and knelt beside Hux, paying no mind to the blood soaking his robes. Hux’s blood. 

As he worked he had to take efforts to contain the great fury that was threatening to dominate him. He wanted desperately to descend into the rage, to hone it and use it to find and destroy the Resistance pilot who had shot them down. But for now Hux was still alive, and it was his intention to insure that he stayed that way. 

He made hasty but sure fingered work of the task and soon the display on the diagnostic scanner showed that the most severe of the internal injuries were mending. Having done the best that he could manage with his limited skills and resources Kylo Ren sat back a moment, keeping a tense watch on the still unresponsive Hux. 

\---

Hux woke hours later, groggy, disoriented and still very much in pain. He called out for Kylo Ren but found he was alone. Biting back an agonized hiss he dug into the open medkit which still lay beside him, searching for something to take the edge off of the pain.

He had just finished injecting himself when Kylo Ren returned. Staring up at him from his place on the floor, the drugs already starting to take effect, he said, “Between how you look and how I feel, I can’t imagine that our situation is anything approaching good.”

Ren shook his head. “No.”

“Well, how bad is it?”   


Kylo Ren paced toward the scorched control console and ran a hand over the darkened switches as he replied. “The engines are destroyed. Com’s non-functional. For that you can blame the Resistance. We are the only intelligent life on this planet, and we are very, very far from any inhabited world worth mentioning.”

Hux exhaled forcibly and lay back to look up at the ceiling. “Have you tried contacting The Supreme Leader?” 

“I just told you. The comlink is broken.” 

Hux waved a hand vaguely in the air. “With the Force.”

Ren’s eyes narrowed, and his hands stilled. “It doesn’t work like that.”

Hux laughed, a short detached sound that spoke more to the deepening hold of the drugs than anything else. “All of that power. All of that.” He waved his hand again and laughed before dropping it over his eyes. “All of that and you can’t do something useful.”

Kylo Ren’s expression darkened, but he didn’t voice a response. Instead he left.

\---

Realizing that Ren had gone, Hux struggled to his feet to follow. He stumbled after him through ranks of ethereally thin trees with pale bark, keeping to the path Ren had beaten through the underbrush.

“Where are you going?” He called after him.

Ren ignored him.

“Oh but of course you’re being petulant and childish, it’s you,” Hux shouted.

This at last prompted Kylo Ren to halt in his tracks and wheel on him. He stood there a moment, clearly seething and looking an absolute mess. His hair matted thick with blood, the scar across his face a livid pink and his slouch worse than usual.

“You should stay on the ship,” he said, frowning as he watched Hux limp toward him.

“And let you disappear for who knows how long?” He came to a stop when he was toe to toe with Ren. “We need to devise a way off of this forsaken planet.”

“You really should be resting,” Ren replied, putting out a hand to steady Hux as he swayed lightly on his feet. Hux tried to swat him away but Ren pushed past the objection and settled a hand on the side of his neck. They stood there a moment, Kylo Ren’s fingers warm against Hux’s skin, native birds chittering in the woods around them.

“Lord Snoke responds to me when he sees fit. I’ve been calling to him, screaming through the Force, and he has yet to answer. He wants us here for something.” Ren was staring at Hux intently.

Hux raised a hand to brush against Ren’s on his neck, fingertips lingering over knuckles. “So we’re trapped here until you figure out what the Supreme Leader wants of you.”

Kylo Ren nodded.

“Oh good. I always wanted to die on an uninhabited planet,” he said before throwing off Kylo Ren’s hand and returning to the shuttle. 

Ren watched him go but he did not follow. Instead, once the general was back inside the wreck he turned and walked deeper into the woods.

\---

Hours later, the sun was sinking low behind the trees and Kylo Ren had yet to return. In the brush surrounding the shuttle legions of insects had woken and began filling the fragrant twilight with their reedy humming. Hux stepped out onto the exit ramp hoping, though he would never admit it if asked, to see the dark figure of Kylo Ren making his way back through the trees. But there was no sign of him, only the rustling of branches in the wind and the strange blinking dance of bioluminescent insects taking flight from the tall grass. 

He ducked back inside to fetch an emergency ration from a crate under the deck panels.  Then he returned to the ramp to eat in the still hush of the evening and watch for Kylo Ren. 

It wasn’t until long after the last light had faded from the sky that he heard the distant but distinct sound of someone moving through the woods. Hux peered around in the gloom until he spotted him, moving through the brush sending clouds of the golden glowing insects swirling in his wake.

Kylo Ren halted at the foot of the ramp looking up at Hux, a bemused expression on his face. “You were waiting for me.”

Hux drew himself up a little taller. “You are the key to us getting off of this rock, so yes I was somewhat anxious for your return.”   


“Is that all?” Ren asked. 

Hux frowned but didn’t answer.

Kylo Ren laughed at this, a clipped, foreign sound. Then he said, “Come with me, I have something to show you.”

“Now?” Hux said, incredulous.

“Yes,” Ren responded, adding a perfunctory nod and holding out a hand in an imitation of a servant’s deferential gesture. 

Hux rolled his eyes and let out a small derisive snort but stepped down beside Ren who started away with an added, “Keep close.”

Ren needn’t have told him this, as Hux did not at all relish the idea of losing his way in the dark, alien woods. He kept close on Kylo Ren’s heels as they continued through the untouched wilderness, but as they continued wordlessly on Hux found himself thinking of strange naive stories from his childhood. Myths of creatures and spirits that could mimic the form and voice of familiar people in order to lead foolish men to forlorn deaths.

As though to punctuate his ridiculous thoughts they broke through one last rank of trees onto the shore of a small lake. He walked through high, gravel strewn grass above the muddy reach of the water and took in the view: the quiet reflection of the stars rippled occasionally by the skimming pass of one of the glowing insects. He focused on it longer than he would normally be inclined because as he stood there, a small part of him grew convinced that if he were to turn he would not see the soft mouthed, dark eyed face of Kylo Ren, but rather some ghoulish creature, prepared to devour him.

“Is this it?” he asked, “Because if so, you’re more sentimental than I thought.”

Sensing movement behind him he turned, fairy tales be damned, and discovered that Kylo Ren had removed his belt and was shrugging out of his surcoat.

“What are you doing?”

Kylo Ren stared back at him, hands poised to pull off his under tunic, confusion evident in his expression. “I’m covered in blood and filth. I need to rinse off, and I thought, considering your usual fastidiousness, that you would like an opportunity to do the same.”

When Hux didn’t respond Kylo Ren shrugged and slipped his tunic over his head. Bare to the waist he removed one boot and then the other. 

Hux’s eyes ranged over the other’s skin, noted the dark moles that punctuated the pale expanse of his well-muscled back.  The ragged path of scars, many faded and white, their origins unknown to him, others like the ones on his shoulder and hip still pink and angry.

When Ren slipped off his pants adding them to the haphazard heap of his clothing, Hux inhaled sharply and turned away.

But then Kylo Ren was heading down the muddy shore towards the water and Hux chanced another look in his direction just in time to watch the lithe figure step into the water, ripples cascading around him.

To Hux’s great consternation Ren looked back at him once he was thigh deep in the lake. He caught his eye and an utterly wicked smile flashed across his lips. Then appearing to laugh he submersed himself leaving Hux alone with his own burning mortification. 

He cursed himself. Staring at Kylo Ren as though he were some Twi’lek dancing girl. And worse, he knew. But perhaps worst of all he had been right, the thought of washing off the grime of the day sounded like the most blessed thing he could imagine.

Gritting his teeth and cursing Kylo Ren, the Resistance, this useless planet, himself, and his own stupid, treacherous body, he unzipped his jacket. Hux undressed with much more care than Kylo Ren, neatly folding each article as he removed it, stacking everything in a tidy square beside his boots.

Then shivering slightly in the cool night air he headed towards the water, trying his best to ignore Ren, who had resurfaced and was vigorously scrubbing at his hair.

The water was frigid, and the instant Hux put one foot in his entire body broke out in surprisingly aggressive goose bumps. He willed past the cold, determined not to turn back.  Before he reached the depth where Kylo Reb was standing, now up to his waist, Hux dove under the surface, the cold falling away somewhat once he was fully submersed. He swam forward doing his best to ignore the slimy dragging of tendrilous water plants on his skin, thinking once again of fairy tale monsters. 

When he resurfaced, gasping and wiping water from his eyes he was within mere feet of Kylo Ren. Once he could see clearly again he found that the knight was now the one staring at him.

“Feeling any better?” Ren asked.

“Yes,” Hux replied with a frown. He was careful to keep his eyes trained on the other man’s face. “Have you made any progress on discovering what the Supreme Leader wants?”

“There is something here. I can sense it.” He looked away toward the far shore of the lake. “I’ll find it soon enough.” He stepped closer to Hux and the general focused intently on how Ren’s hair hung when it was wet, how it clung to his neck and curled against his shoulders.

They were standing too close now. Wet and naked, and much too close. Kylo Ren was leaning toward him, eyes intent, lips parted, and horror of horrors Hux found himself responding.

He too was leaning in, their faces were mere inches apart when movement on the far shore drew his eye. Over Kylo Ren’s shoulder he saw Kylo Ren. He was standing just past the tree line, fully dressed, his hair still matted and bedraggled, his unignited lightsaber in one hand, a silvery pyramid shaped object in the other, and an expression of utter shock on his face.

“Hux!” The Kylo Ren on the shore yelled as he scrambled toward the water.

Before Hux could respond there was an iron gripped hand on his throat and he was being forced under the water. Panic flooded every inch of him and he lashed out at the creature holding him down, but it was much too strong, its grip never waivering. In the struggle he opened his mouth and water poured in.  The thought struck him, _I’m going to die._

Brilliant, dazzling red light flared to life above the water’s surface. In his delirium Hux couldn’t place its origin even as the monster’s grip on him loosened and he drifted free.

And then the light was gone and different hands were on him, pulling him to the surface and dragging him toward the shore.

Soon he was laying on his back in the mud coughing uncontrollably and retching up great gouts of lake water. He felt dazed and ill and utterly stupid in a manner he hadn't in a very long time. 

When he had regained his senses and the coughing had subsided enough he raised bleary, bloodshot eyes to look up at Kylo Ren.  Or rather, what he could only hope was the real Kylo Ren, who was standing over him, his robes sodden and running with water.

In a croaking voice Hux said, “What the fuck was that?”

“The gatekeeper.”

“What?” Hux demanded, fighting back another coughing fit.

“Get dressed, I’ll explain when we get back to the shuttle.” He moved up the shore and retrieved Hux’s clothing for him, handing it over with his eyes carefully fixed on Hux’s face.

Then he did something Hux hadn’t expected.  He held out his hand to help him to his feet. Hux accepted it, not sure that he trusted himself to stand with ease on his own. Once he was upright again Ren turned his back and stepped away, offering him privacy to dress. He did so hastily, not taking any of his usual regulation time and care.  The only concession he did allow himself was a hasty and nervous dip in the water to rinse the mud from his back as not to stain his uniform.

Once he was properly dressed he walked to where Kylo Ren stood waiting for him and indicated that he was ready to go. As they made their way back to the trees he took note of the place where the other Kylo Ren had undressed and found that the pile of clothing was gone. He did not linger to wonder over this, but instead hurried after Kylo Ren, glad to put trees between himself and the water.

\---

When they returned to the shuttle Hux collapsed into a seat, took a deep breath and said, “Explain.”

Kylo Ren reached into a fold in his robes and withdrew the pyramidal object he had been holding when Hux spotted him by the lake. He set it on a table beside Hux’s chair.

“That is what Leader Snoke wanted me to find.”

Up close Hux could see that the object stood roughly six inches tall, and was made of a bright silvery alloy and dark crystal, the metal portions inscribed with unrecognizable glyphs. Furthermore, it had a presence, almost as though it were aware and pressing on the air around it. Just looking at it made his eyes want to start watering.

“And what is it?” he asked, turning to look at Kylo Ren instead.

“It’s a Sith holocron.”

Hux merely blinked at this, he did not presume to dabble in the mysticism of the Force.

“It’s an ancient, interactable, repository of knowledge pertaining to the Dark Side of the Force,” Kylo Ren said as though reciting something memorized.

Hux nodded. “Something the Supreme Leader would obviously want, yes.” He paused considering whether or not to continue. “But what was the thing in the lake?”

Kylo Ren took the seat across the table from him. “That was the gatekeeper.”

Hux gestured for him to continue, but Ren held up a hand and said, “I’m thinking about how to explain it. I don’t fully understand it myself. This is the first time I’ve actually seen a _Sith_ holocron.”

Hux raised an eyebrow at Ren’s peculiar emphasis on the word Sith, and the implication behind it, but he didn’t press the issue.  

After a moment of absent mindedly chewing on his lip Kylo Ren spoke again. “Holocrons are equipped with various security measures. This one,” he tapped the tip of the pyramid, “being of Sith origin, sought to test how worthy I am of the information it contains. What you saw was a Force projection of me created by the holocron’s defenses.”

“If it was testing you, then why did I see it?” Hux asked, his gaze hard and pinned on the other man.

Across the table Kylo Ren was very determinedly not meeting his gaze, looking instead at a point just above Hux’s shoulder. “It was seeking out my weaknesses.”

“Your weaknesses,” Hux echoed. Then the implication clicked in his mind and he sat up ever straighter.

Ren’s eyes flicked toward him then, his expression somber. Then something changed and he smiled an unpleasant and predatory smile. 

“Yes, my weaknesses.” He reached out a hand to push a loose strand of Hux’s still damp hair behind his ear. Hux stiffened at the touch, brief though it was.

Kylo Ren settled back in his seat and said, “Perhaps we should avoid discussing it. That and why you were so quick to strip naked and follow what you thought was me into a lake.”

Hux flushed a very undignified shade of deepest red but managed to speak through clenched teeth. “Yes, that is likely for the best.”

“Though if you change your mind,” Kylo Ren said with an insufferable quirk of his eyebrow and a smirk, “the ship coming to collect us won’t be here for another day or so.”

He stood then, sweeping up the holocron, but leaving his heavy-handed implication as he moved to busy himself on the other side of the wreck.       

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hux leaned against the bulkhead leading to the aft compartment of the shuttle. He was watching Kylo Ren who was sitting cross legged in the middle of the space, eyes closed in deep meditation. In his lap Ren held the holocron he had uncovered in the woods.

Hux eyed the device balefully. The _repository of ancient Sith knowledge_  had already tried to kill him once and he was not particularly keen to have a second run in with the thing’s clearly malicious AI.

His lip curled in distaste as he recalled the incident in the moonlit lake. He wondered just when he had become such a fool. Yes, by all means strip naked without a question and follow Kylo-Fucking-Ren into a lake. How could that possibly go wrong in any way?

And yet, the visual of Ren, or what he had believed at the time to be Ren, walking into the water lingered. The smooth motion of muscular legs, the dark chaotic scatter of scars and moles. He had to wonder just how accurate the holocron’s phantom had been.

“Would you really like to find out General?”

Suppressing a startled jump Hux met Kylo Ren’s eyes. With great distaste he found that the knight was smirking at him, altogether too pleased with himself as was typical.

Standing up straighter Hux frowned down at him and said, “Wouldn’t that mean succumbing to your weaknesses?”

“It’s not really a matter of succumbing,” Ren responded, looking down as he turned the holocron over in his hands. 

“Meaning what exactly?”

“Meaning that this particular weakness is one that I’ve already accepted.” He glanced back up at Hux who was still sneering at him even as he remembered the brilliant glow of Ren’s lightsaber through murky water, strong hands dragging him to shore, and a multitude of touches that had lingered too long and had been much too gentle. 

“And you’re not concerned about interfering with your training? Or your access to the device?” 

“The Supreme Leader has never expressly forbidden anything like this. And as for the holocron,” he considered the pyramid for a moment. “I’m working on it. I’m not a Sith, so it actually has many objections to my accessing the information it contains.”

They regarded one another in silence for a long moment, Kylo Ren still toying with the holocron. Hux focused on Ren’s hands, his long fingers dexterous on the polished surface of the damnable device. It was rather captivating to watch, and he caught himself wondering what those hands could do on flesh.

Likely having read his mind Kylo Ren set the holocron aside and reclined languidly on his elbows.  He unfolded his legs stretching them out, long and lean before him and said, “Come here.”

Hux inhaled sharply through his nose, and held it in as he took in the sight of Kylo Ren sprawled before him on the deck panels. Then, making a decision he was sure he would regret, he exhaled through pursed lips and stepped toward the other man. 

When he was close enough Kylo Ren reached up a hand and drew it along the outside of Hux’s thigh, eliciting a shudder from the general. Then, looking up at him through alluringly long eyelashes Kylo Ren said, “You were curious to see how accurate the holocron’s depiction of me was, were you not?”

“And if I was?” Hux asked, all the while noting how enthralling it felt to be standing over Kylo Ren like this.

Ren smirked and moved to slip out of his robes. He had to assume a kneeling position to remove the long garments and Hux found that he liked that even more. He watched, working hard to maintain an expression of cool detachment even as his pulse quickened. Soon Kylo Ren was kneeling before him bare chested. 

Ren inclined his head and asked, “Well, how does the real thing hold up?”

Hux reached down and caressed the curve of Kylo Ren’s jaw, his eyes ranging over the sculpted plane of the other man’s chest. He leaned in close and said, “I’ll have to see all of you before I can make my assessment.”

Nodding, Kylo Ren reached down to unfasten his pants. He squirmed, graceless and unerrotic out of the last of his clothing before taking up the position on his knees once more. 

Hux took in the view with renewed interest and was surprised at just how arousing the sight of Kylo Ren, naked and supplicant on his knees before him was. He drew a long steadying breath before stepping once around the knight and finding that the doppelganger had been quite accurate indeed.

He circled back around dragging a lazy hand though Kylo Ren’s hair, allowing himself to indulge in a long repressed desire. Then he clenched his hand into a fist, along with a sizeable portion of the hair. The resulting hiss of pain from Ren absolutely thrilled him and he gave another sharp tug before saying, “The vile little device seems to have been fairly precise.” 

“And you like what you see,” Kylo Ren said. There wasn’t even a shadow of a question to it. Hux had no doubt that he had plucked the information from his brain, unbidden as ever.

Hux sneered down at him and pulled ever harder at his hair. With his free hand he unfastened his breeches and pulled his already hardening cock from his undershorts, noting with amusement how Kylo Ren sat up taller at the sight of it. 

“You want it that desperately do you?” he asked, taunting him by slowly dragging his hand along his length mere inches from Kylo Ren’s face. Ren’s eyes followed the motion with intense interest.

Hux continued stroking himself, eyelids lowering as he spoke again. “How long have you wanted to taste my cock, Ren? Hum, how long have you pined to have it crammed down your throat?” 

“You’d be surprised,” Kylo Ren responded, his voice hoarse.

Hux slowed the motion of his hand and said, “Why should I indulge you?” 

At this Kylo Ren reached out with his thoughts, pushing an image into Hux’s mind. Hux and the holocron’s projection of Kylo Ren standing waist deep in the lake seen from Kylo Ren’s vantage on the shore, Hux leaning in toward the imposter’s advances. This was then replaced by a memory of a fantasy that Ren had dredged up somewhere in Hux’s mind he had no business being, Kylo Ren on his knees as he was then, but with Hux’s cock buried in his mouth. 

_Because I know you want it._

Absolutely hating that Ren was right he pulled at his hair even harder than before, jerking his head back and forcing a noise from the knight which Hux found so obscenely arousing that his cock twitched in his other hand.

Kylo Ren was staring up at him, expression rapt, his lips parted ever so slightly. Suppressing a snarl Hux pressed the tip of his cock against Ren’s lips. Ren offered a triumphant smirk before he began working his lips over what had been presented to him, taking his time.

Hux inhaled sharply through his nose, Ren was, for lack of a better word, broadcasting the sensation of grazing his lips over the hot, smooth skin, the taste as he slid his tongue across the tip. All of that, along with just how fucking pleased he was to be doing it was being pushed into Hux’s mind. It was so overwhelming that Hux had to twist a second hand into Ren’s hair to steady himself.   

He chanced a downward glance just in time to watch his cock disappearing bit by bit past Kylo Ren’s lips, and he groaned despite himself. And then Ren’s nose was pressing into his stomach and he was licking and sucking, and it was exquisite, and tortuous, and he wanted more.

He firmed his grip on Kylo Ren’s head and began thrusting haphazardly into his mouth, ignoring the intermittent graze of teeth. But then Ren’s hands were on his hips, thumbs digging cruelly into the tender skin just past the bones.

For a moment they were at an impasse, neither able to move. Kylo Ren looked up at him, for once silent even in his thoughts. In reward for that rare silence Hux relented, loosening his grip on Ren’s head.

Ren issued a humming noise of acknowledgement as he began bobbing his head, sucking in earnest, using his grip on Hux’s hips to steady himself.

The pressure and rhythm were perfect, and as Kylo Ren continued Hux was surprised to find that his usual tension was slipping away. That a great quiet, calm was settling over him as he focused only on the attentions of Kylo Ren’s mouth. He let out a long low groan of approval as his eyes closed and his head tipped back.

He wanted to remain in that perfect quiet moment for a while longer, but all too soon a sensation low in his balls told him that it would be over before too long.

Opening his eyes he looked back down as Ren was sliding a hand toward his own erection. That would not do. He leaned in so that his lips were grazing Kylo Ren’s ear and in a harsh whisper said, “Don’t you dare touch yourself. Not yet.” 

Ren glanced sideways at him seeming to consider whether or not to obey. He then instead wrapped his hand around the base of Hux’s cock. He gave a hard squeeze, all the while still working on the head with his mouth. It was just enough to push Hux over the edge and he came, knees buckling, crumpling over Kylo Ren, hands still tangled in the knight’s hair.

It took him a long moment to regain his composure and he didn’t dare to look at Kylo Ren again until he was able to stand upright once more, and had tucked himself back into his breeches.

When he did hazard a glance at Ren he found that he was staring up at him, his hands laid on his thighs, his cock hard and untouched between them. His lips were red and slightly swollen from the exertion they had just been through, and his eyes were overly bright.

Hux ran his tongue between his teeth as he took this all in. He wanted to tell him to finish it himself or even just turn away and leave him to it. But something wouldn’t let him. 

He sunk to his knees before Kylo Ren and reached a hand between them, taking Ren’s cock in a firm grip. Much to his surprise Ren practically melted at his touch, his head falling forward to rest on Hux’s shoulder.

Hux curled his lip in distaste at this, but he made no attempts to dislodge Ren. Instead he redoubled his efforts in the off hand hope that he could be done with this more quickly. But then Ren’s hand was on his.

“Slower please,” Ren said, his lips moving against Hux’s neck.

Something about his plaintive tone, or how his face was buried against Hux’s shoulder caused the general to relent, and he slowed his pace. 

As he continued and Ren’s breathing grew more and more ragged, punctuated occasionally by other small helpless sounds Hux was surprised at just how enjoyable he found it. Yes, he had fantasized about having Ren pleasure him, about putting the knight to heel, but he had never considered having him pliant and supple under his hand, gasping at his touch, and yet he liked it all the same. 

He thought briefly of weakness, of Ren’s comment about having accepted his particular weakness where Hux was concerned and he wondered if anything like what he was feeling right then factored into that at all. But then perhaps the slow rhythm of his strokes was putting him in a foolishly meditative mood.

He likely would have ruminated on the subject a while longer but Kylo Ren wrapped an arm around him  and was clutching at his uniform. His mouth was moving soundlessly against Hux’s neck, teeth sharp against his skin. And then Ren was very deliberately sinking his teeth into the meat of Hux’s shoulder, muffling a strangled animal noise as he came hot and thick over Hux’s hand.

Kylo Ren fell still, his bite releasing so that he could gasp out desperate breaths with his face still pressed against Hux’s shoulder. Gradually his breathing normalized and once he seemed to be once more in control of himself Hux attempted to extricate himself from his grip but Ren refused to release him. Infact, he held on even more tightly.

The longer they stayed like that the more agitated Hux became. Between the almost claustrophobic feeling of having Ren’s immovable frame draped over him and the unpleasant sensation of Ren’s semen cooling on his fingers he had to focus to keep panic at bay.

When it had become almost unbearable Ren finally relented, leaning back but not releasing his grip on Hux’s jacket. His head was tipped down, his hair obscuring his eyes. Without looking up he muttered, “Thank you.”

And then, without waiting for a response he stood and went about dressing himself. 

 

\---

 

The ship that arrived to collect them was crewed by men Hux knew for their discretion and loyalty. This came as a great relief to him. Though it was absurd, as there was nothing to outwardly indicate anything which had transpired on the planet. All the same, he was pleased to see officers he was familiar with who asked no questions and gave Kylo Ren a wide berth.

As they prepared for take off Hux took a seat opposite Kylo Ren, who was once again turning the holocron over between his hands, his eyes fixed on it. But when Hux sat down Ren looked up at him, his hands falling still. He was openly staring at Hux much to his displeasure.

“What is it Ren?” he asked, a hostile edge in his voice.

”You didn’t mention if you enjoyed yourself. Though that shouldn’t surprise me. I’ve wondered before if you are even capable of really enjoying anything.”

“Keep your voice down.”

Kylo Ren laughed at this. “What, afraid they’ll hear?” he asked referring to the men in the cockpit.

Hux scowled at this which only prompted more laughter from Kylo Ren.

“Don’t worry Hux.”

Hux gritted his teeth and turned away from Ren, choosing to look instead out the viewport at the rapidly receding surface of the planet, the knight’s laughter echoing in his ears.


End file.
